Satoru Karagawa
Satoru is very good at cooking, having watched and learned how to from being around Nadia. While the meals he prepares may not be as great as his sister’s but it is good enough to where it tastes good to where it leaves others begging for more, mostly his female peers. Being only thirteen years old, he’s come far in being able to control the abilities he has, a skilled fighter in battle as well as performing rituals, spells and incantations better than Nadia who is more careless and irresponsible whereas he is not. He also tends to take an interest in learning about the powers of others around him to be able to find ways to pick up new techniques to use against his enemies. His father taught him how to wield a firearm, despite how old he was and how dangerous it is for him to be using such weapons but of course, Satoru does not seem to mind it as he’s very efficient in using a gun and a rifle without being supervised. When by himself, he enjoys listening to rock music while reading Lolicon manga, although reading this particular genre of manga at his age is usually found to be not only weird but very wrong. He also likes staying to himself but from time to time will socialize with his classmates and other students if he feels like it. Satoru may appear at first glance, like a child prodigy when it comes to his abilities, they do have their downfalls as he is only still human and just a child. Examples of this being that he is unable to hide the presence of more than just four people without ending up draining himself completely as well as exposing himself and others to dangers. Another thing is Satoru prefers to carry around the Smith & Wesson gun on him because of the simple fact that is considered to be much lighter than the rifle that he is unable to carry on his own due to his small size. He’s able to fire the weapon with ease but his sister has to move it to a specific location for him and he does the rest on his own. He also doesn’t socialize much with others but will do so when he feels like it. In short, he is reclusive as he is quite a suspicious young child, not trusting anybody so easily. However, he will only hang around a person if they have powers to study them as well as find out ways to counteract their abilities with his own. Other than that, he doesn’t have many friends but female students strangely like him. Apppearance Satoru is 4’10’’ with short black hair and grey eyes. Like Nadia, he is mostly seen wearing black clothing that consists of various shirts, jackets, pants and shorts. He does wear a school uniform but for casual clothing he wears long and short sleeved shirts, some have logos or a gothic design on them, black pants or shorts with steel-toed boots for his small feet. It is very rare that you will see him wearing anything colorful or sneakers on his feet. History Satoru Karagawa was born in Osaka, Japan by parents Jun and Dishka Karagawa of the Karagawa Shrine. He is the youngest out of the only two children they had, with Nadia being the first-born but unlike her, he is the one in training to take over their family's shrine when he is of the appropriate age. Both he and his sister were born into a bloodline of mages as well as priests and priestesses. They're fully aware of the existence of magic and other beings with powers much similar to their own. Similar to Nadia, Satoru isn't that entirely sociable with others, preferring to keep to himself while reading lolicon manga or listening to music. He barely speaks to his peers but he will not downright ignore them should they approach him and wish to engage into a conversation. As for his duties as a future priest and mage, what took Nadia months do, he learned in a matter of weeks just by paying attention and listening to what his parents showed and taught him. Satoru tends to tack an interest in those around him that have abilities themselves, wanting to learn more about them and their power. Only being thirteen years old, he has nearly surpassed his older sister in combat as well as performing rituals, spells and incantations, all while having a calm and collected attitude. Something that Nadia does not have when she fights and instead loves to tease and taunt her enemies. Satoru does not. For the most part, he is silent, and when he does speak, it's usually in a low soft monotone. He even was taught how to handle a spiritual firearm, but only using them unless extremely necessary. He can also cook, making enjoyable dishes for his peers to eat that makes them want to come back for more. Satoru also seems strangely popular by the female population of his classes, not really understanding why this is and just only acknowledge their affections towards him as nothing more than friendship. Satoru, in his spare time enjoys listening to music (whenever he's not reading lolicon manga or is reading it and listening to music at the same time), which his sister finds to be a bit odd but does not question as she considers herself to be odd too. He always felt sadness towards his sister because she was basically overlooked to be the one to run their family's shrine given that she is the oldest as that is technically her birthright, in his opinion at least. He has no qualms about talking over his family's shrine but at the same time feels that it's not right, feeling that along down the road it would cause some sort of sibling rivalry between him and his sister, something he does not wish to happen because he loves her quite dearly. As for his relationship with his parents, while he loves them, he thinks their views on what is in the best interest for the family are biased with a hint of favoritism in regards to him and Nadia, but does not say anything in regards to it, to them. He was also saddened as well as lonely when his sister had left go train with her master Tai, but he wanted nothing but to respect the fact that this was something that both their parents and Nadia felt that had to be done. When she returned, she'd become stronger, learned to control her powers as well as made a probationary contract with Tai. As for Satoru, he has not made a pactio with anyone. Not that he is particularly looking. He could care less either way and only participates in fights if asked to, if someone is targeted or if he becomes a target. As skilled as he may be, he has flaws just like any normal person. His concentration can be broken easily when distracted by someone, when creating a barrier to protect himself and others, he can only hold very little people within it without stretching it and over exerting himself. He also likes to carry his Smith and Wesson gun because of how much lighter it is compared to the rifle that his sister keeps for him. Not too long after Nadia had moved from Osaka to Tokyo, Satoru later decided that he wanted to leave home and follow his sister. But of course, people don't think he is creepy like they do her. The way the interact with others is totally different. Nadia is viewed as a creepy stalker that likes to threaten to electrocute people to solve her problems when they pick on her as well as flirting on an unsuspecting person in hopes of making a pactio with them. Satoru does none of this. While he interacts with others, it is not much. He is nice when speaking to people using honorifics such as '-kun, -sama, and -san'. This means he shows great respect to the person in which he is talking to. He doesn't use the suffix '-chan' because he is not a nickname type of person and will probably just address someone by their first name minus a suffix if he doesn't deem them worthy of respect (usually based on a person's actions and words). Nadia is the one that funds her brother's tuition since their parents are not rich, thus cannot afford to pay for them to attend such a top-notch expensive school. Their parents hope that once Satoru graduates from school, that he will return home to run the shrine. But this has not been proven to be a definite as of yet. Unbeknownst to Nadia, Satoru made a prayer similar to what his sister wishes, was to find someone to love. And not just love her but accept her for who she is, faults and all. He cares for her very much and believes that someday she will find that special someone. Until then, he spends his time keeping up with his training and studies as well as trying to be an active member of the Otaku Club. Plot Coming Soon! Love Interests Coming Soon! Powers & Abilities Ofuda Scrolls Satoru carries with him ofuda scrolls that are used to paralyze his enemies as well as create barriers. Most of his scrolls are thrown to bind and disarm his enemies rather than creating barriers unless he has used all of his own strength to where he uses the scrolls barrier powers as a last resort to protect himself as well as others. To finish off this move, he would perform simple hand movements and round balls of fire are formed and spin around him in a circular motion before being launched one by one at his intended target to finish them off or at least injure them to an extent. Paralyzing It is required of Satoru to have eye contact with the person in front of him while chanting an incantation that allows him to paralyze his opponents to keep them from escaping when they least expect it. Though this has been known to fail if he becomes the least bit distracted, therefore losing his concentration and eye contact and if this happens, this power wears off and his enemy is freed from it and allowed to move and attack him if they wish to or just run away. Spiritual Barrier By snapping his fingers one time, Satoru is able to create an invisible barrier of six meters wide that aids him in hiding his presence from unsuspecting enemies that are within the same area he is in. He’s also able to hide the presence of others (a maximum of at least four other people and himself included). Trying to hide more than that, his strength begins to slowly drain, causing the barrier to lose power as well as it requires him to use a lot of his own energy to produce it. If he is not at his fullest strength, he is only limited to being able to only protect himself until his strength is completely gone. Spells & Rituals Satoru is quite precise and efficient when chanting spells, incantations and small rituals. He has to pour all of his attention and concentration into doing so to make sure that nothing goes wrong, otherwise, what he’s is doing can easily backfire on him. Though he is usually alone or with his older sister Nadia when attempting to perform anything. He’s now learning to create potions without blowing anything up in the process, which includes himself. Smith & Wesson He carries with him a Smith & Wesson short range firearm that weapon that fires magical and regular bullets, in other words, it is known as an ‘Exorcist Gun’. The bullets required for the gun are enhanced not only for exorcising purposes that only harms evil magical beings (mainly to stun them), but regular bullets to harm humans as well but only if it is absolutely necessary. Satoru mostly keeps this on his person, using the gun more regularly than his rifle. Heckler & Koch PSG1 This particular firearm rifle has magical bullets that are specifically used to penetrate magical barriers. He was taught at a very early age how to use this weapon, becoming skilled enough to be able to use this weapon without the need for adult supervision. The only time you will ever see him with this weapon in his hands is when he is perched on a rooftop scooping out a particular area. Other than that, this rifle is kept hidden out of sight to avoid suspicion and trouble and only Nadia knows where he keeps it. Trivia *Satoru's character desgin was based off of Megumi Hanajima from the Fruits Basket series and was also the younger brother of Saki Hanajima, the character that his sister Nadia is based off of. Also See *Mage *Nadia Karagawa